Before Hell Rises
by Deaningymshorts
Summary: Faith Connor, a lone hunter for years, is working on a case in main when two tall men show up in town. Lillith is still on the loose, who knows what will happen. Pre-acpocalypse.


"$3.50's your total, doll." A young-looking brunette said to Faith. Faith handed her the tattered dollar bills she had rummaged through her pocket to find. She took the greasy cheeseburger from the woman's hand and headed out to her navy blue '65 Buick Riverra, where she would be dining that afternoon. On her way out, she heard a man yelling and saw a crashed, black '67 Chevy Impala with two young looking men, one much taller than the other.

" I told we should have stopped when you were complaining that you were tired Dean," said the taller one to what looked like his older brother.

"Shut up, Sam! I thought I could keep going! Besides, we didn't have time to check in anywhere seeing as you've got Lilith up your ass. She could be anywhere!" Dean yelled, pacing with his hands behind his head, breathing heavily.

Faith put her sandwich on top of her car and walked toward the tall men.

"I could help with your car. I'm pretty handy with cars if I do say so myself," she said, approaching them.

"Right, like a girl could help me with a crashed car." Dean spat, obviously upset.

"Hey, I bought my baby at a junk yard. Built her up to the car she is today. So don't give me the whole, 'girls can't fix cars' shit." Faith spat back, angrily gesturing toward the Riviera.

"You own the Riviera?" Dean questioned, more curious than anything.

"Yup. She was a pile of crap when I go her, she had a working engine so I worked hard and got her to what she is now. We travel cross country. Need a car for that."

"We drive cross country too. What do you do for a living" Sam finally piped up.

"Undercover FBI. You?" Faith asked, pulling out her fake badge with the name of Tia Smith on it, raising an eyebrow.

"Same." Both brothers proceeded to take out their fake badges and show them to her.

They stood there for a while looking each other. They all had disbelief in their eyes, hunters can tell a fake badge when they see one.

"Look, I know you two are hunters. I am names Faith."

Faith looked at the two tall men, studying their faces.

"How did you know we were hunters?" inquired Sam, towering over Faiths small figure.

" Please, the way you carry yourselves doesn't exactly scream FBI. And besides, I know a fake badge when I see one."

Faith pushed past the lanky male, to the front of the wrecked car. The pole had gone pretty far in, but not far enough to break the metal, just dent it.

"I'll be able to fix it. Get you up and running in an hour or two." the young woman explained, bending over the car.

"I appreciate your help, but no thanks," Dean thanked, stepping over to her.

"You want your car fixed or not? I know a garage near-by, one of my friends owns it. Ill fix it there."

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly, "But if my baby is any different that what she is now, you're dead. Besides, how do we know you aren't a demon."

Faith opened the front of the Riviera, revealing a plethora of gun loaded with multiple kinds of bullets, bags of rock salt, an exorcism book, and many other hunting necessities. On the inside of the hood, a giant devils trap was painted in white paint.

"Alright fine, you aren't a demon." Dean admitted, scrunching up his face.

"Now can I fix your freaking car for you?"

"Fine"

At the garage, Faith opened up the Impala's hood, and pushed out the dented rim. Easy fix. She managed to get the wrecked Chevy up and going within a couple hours. She drove it back to the diner where they crashed their black Impala.

"Here." she said, tossing the keys to Dean as she sat down in the bright blue booth with the brothers, "Your 'baby' is all fine and dandy. Not a scratch left."

The three walked out to the fixed car, Dean walking a little faster than the other two.

" Oh my god. She's beautiful! I havent seen her like this in years. Sammy look!" clearing his throat Dean added, "I mean, thanks." Shoving a hand in his jean pocket, he opened the creaky door to the Impala and stepped inside.

"Come on Sammy, lets go."

Sam got in on the passenger side of the older car, shaking it in the process. The two brother whispered at each other for a little while, leaving Faith standing at the window awkwardly.

"You should come with us Faith, we could use your help." Sam offered, leaning forward so Faith could see his face through Deans body.

"I'll think about it, I've been thinking about finding a partner, huntings a little lonely. Lets meet tomorrow at Maine Diner for breakfast, I'll tell you then." she bargained.

Faith got into her Riviera and drove to the particularly vacant motel she was staying at. Taking off her combat boots, she flopped back onto her bed. She fell asleep within minutes. Working on the Winchesters car was some work.

The next morning, she pulled into the parking lot of Maine Diner, parking next to the '67 Impala that was surprisingly already there. Faith walked into the bright blue diner, attempting to spot the two tall men. She finally spotted them and walked over, her boots thumping against the wooden floors.

"You're late" Dean stated snarkily.

"I don't recall setting a specific time?" Faith answered, sitting down next to Sam.

"So? What's your answer?" Sam asked, turning to her."I thought about it all night and I've decided to join you guys. But, I get to keep my car." Faith answered, looking at both brothers.

"Sounds good to me. Dean?" Sam accepted, turning to his elder brother.

"I still think this a bad idea Sam, but fine. Sounds good." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Are you guys ready to order?" A young waitress asked, walking over to them. Dean was looking her over, causing both Sam and Faith to roll their eyes in disgust.

"Just a coffee for me. Black." Faith ordered, leaning back in the booth.

"Same for me and my brother," Sam ordered, gesturing to Dean.

The waitress walked away to the kitchen, Dean watching her move.

"Anyway. What have you guys learned about the case? I've been researching non-stop and I can't find anything to connect the deaths. I mean seriously! What kind of whatever kills people by burning them?" Faith questioned, leaning onto the table.

"Probably a spirit. Spirits can harm and kill people in many ways. Mostly including how they died. If the spirit was a serial killer, it may be what they did to kill people." Sam explained.

"Yup. You are definitely the nerd." Faith concluded.

"Here's your coffee Dean and Sam." The waitress said, placing the coffee on the table.

"We never told you our names..." Dean stated, sitting more upright, hand under the table, most likely holding a gun. Faith was clutching her gun as well. The waitress blinked her eyes, turning them black.

"Don't you recognize me Sam? Must be this vessel I had to use to come get you."

"Ruby?" Dean asked, bringing his hand up to the table.


End file.
